realmadnessxfandomcom-20200213-history
The Story
(Spoiler Warning) September 18th, 2012 Andy Warski posts the first video on September 18, 2012 called "000 - Turn Around." This video seems to have some camera issues. This video is shot by his friend Andrew at a playground and aside from the camera issues, nothing else out of the ordinary seems to occur. September 19th, 2012 ' ' The next day, Andy posts a video (001 - Lost phone) that says it was filmed on the day before. His friend, Joe, helps him search for his phone near his old high school, presuming he'd left it in the area earlier in the day. While searching, Joe receives texts from Andy's phone, leading them into a forest nearby where they find it abandoned. After viewing the footage, numerous problems with the camera skipping and cutting, as well as distortions in the picture and sound are witnessed. ' September 20th, 2012' Andy calls Andrew asking him where he was the night before, referencing Joe's suggestion at who might be playing a trick on them. Andrew denies knowing anything. Andy tells Andrew about the footage and Andrew says he can come over, bringing along his friend Nick, who is a film student. Nick, Andrew suggests, would be able to lend a professional eye to whatever it was that Andy captured on film. When Nick sees the footage, however, he states that "It's not the camera, I've seen this before when I shot over at the Marsh six months ago." Nick promptly leaves, while Andy and Andrew go after him curious to learn what Nick knows. Nick attacks Andrew in Andy's garage on the way out and runs off when the two confront him. ' September 21st & 22nd, 2012' The next day (003 - No one is going to believe me), Andy and Mike are finishing the rest of a new script while Andy attempts to explain everything to Mike. Incredulous, Mike laughs it off, offending Andy in his current state of mind. The following day, Andy and Joe are discussing how Mike took the news: Andy mentions Mike not believing him and Joe states, "If I wasn't there, I don't know if I would believe it either." In his perpetual state of fear, Andy states, "I don't want anyone else finding out about this. I don't want people to think I'm crazy. I don't want Amanda to find out." Joe denies his wishes, stating that keeping this from people will inevitably fail. During a nature walk, Joe brings up what people have been talking about in the comments, Marble Hornets and Slenderman, leading Andy to remark that such an idea is both ridiculous and stupid. "It can't be it... It's not it... but why is it so similar? And if it's happening there, how is it happening here as well?", Joe responds. Andy believes his camera is simply malfunctioning, and the two decide to use two cameras the next time they film. They return to St. Martin's, where Andy leaves one camera out of the forest and they go in with one. In a split screen moment, we see the camera outside the forest mess up and then turn back to normal, the same effects occuring on the camera in their possession moments later. ' September 23rd, 2012' Joe posts a video (004 -Joe's Thoughts) the next day saying he wants Andy to get his mind off of things, so he is going to bring Andy over to the Marsh near his place to chillout. Joe also wants to prove to Andy and himself that what Nick said about the Marsh is not true. "I've lived near there my whole life, and nothing weird has ever happened." At this point, Joe had not seen the footage of the previous day. (005 - Rattray Marsh) Joe brings Andy to Rattray Marsh. Aggravated, Andy lashes out at Joe, who calms him down, and the two continue into the park. Lakeside, Andy wanders off to use the bathroom until he hears something causing him to investigate. He finds a little broken down stone structure. Jumping in, he explores to graffiti, trash, and spiders, only to turn around startled, as someone watching him. Joe hears him yelling (with the second camera) and goes to help. Andy is truly petrified and tells Joe to leave. They run to the car. ' September 24th, 2012' During (006 - blackout), Andy is hanging out with his buddy Alan when the power goes out. While investigating the breaker box, the camera catches a man in a mask behind Andy, who goes unnoticed. As Andy leaves the breakers, he notices his back door has been slid open, where he finds Joe in the backyard. The two of them hear the door to the garage open and close. Andy runs inside. In the garage, he witnesses the garage door closing, only to open it and find Joe, and no one else. The three discuss what occured, with Alan in disbelief, and Joe in denial. At the end of the video, it cuts back into Andy staring at the camera - he has just watched the footage and now knows for sure someone's been inside his house. He snaps. ' September 6th, 2012' The next video (-001 - This can't be possible...) is older footage from September 6th, 2012. Andy has been looking through old footage and found something extremely unnerving within random footage of Andy and his girlfriend Amanda: The video seems relatively normal until they approach their car to leave the area - the camera begins skipping and we see something standing outside the car window. ' September 29th, 2012' Entry 007 is a post by Andy in his house. It opens with his explaining that he's been having nightmares and barely sleeping. It begins with him petting his cat June and looking out the window which shows his backyard in the daytime. As he heads upstairs, he becomes stuck in a loop: Everytime he goes upstairs, he ends up on the same landing on his steps. Even weirder, when he turns around, he's facing the same direction. Panic sets in as he keeps ascending the staircase in vain. Amidst the cries, screaming and shouting, he suddenly turns and sees a mysterious figure watching him, forcing him to run. Fear unbridled, he calls Joe for help, who says he'll be there within the next half hour. As he hangs up his phone, Andy turns around to hear Joe rushing in seconds later, breaking the loop. Andy quickly runs to his back door: it's pitch black. Joe posts a few hours later discussing his thoughts. He talks about a video response from Dialzerox and how he went back to the Marsh and found something that might be a clue. ' October 3rd, 2012' A man (Believed to be dialzerox) has left two pages from his video at Joe's house. One with the message "Warmer, warmer, warmer..." and another that seemed to be a journal entry. Having scoured the video for some type of lead, Joe investigated alone to search for clues and in the little structure found the operator symbol on the wall. This symbol (An O with an X through it) was also in the dialzerox videos. Joe pulls Andy out of the house, mentioning what he'd found and the fact that he'd been chased, and they return to St. Martin's, where they find an operator symbol on one of the support beams of the bleechers. This pleases Joe, who believes the symbols to be some sort of clue relating to what they've witnessed. In the wooded area where they'd previously found Andy's phone, Andy finds two more notes: Another journal entry and a note claiming "He won't hurt you." Beneath the papers is another symbol. As they leave, Andy comments on the nature of the videos as proof that he's not going crazy, and that should something happen to him, at least people will known he was in the right frame of mind. They return to the car to find yet another paper placed on Joe's windshield, resembling a map. Joe scans the area and spots a figure in the distant fog. He gives chase, but loses the figure in the fog. When he returns, Andy seems dazed in confusion not remembering finding the map, nor does her remember anyone being around the area. They leave immediately. ' October 4th, 2012' Mike and Andrew arrive at Andy's house, who has spent the better part of the previous night decoding the map, suggesting something is happening in Caledon, Ontario. Roughly an hour's drive away, they arrive in the middle of nowhere and prepare to search for clues. Armed with multiple weapons, Mike and Andy engage the area while Andrew trails behind in his SUV to provide extra light. As they move through the forest, Andrew forced to abandon the SUV and continue on foot, they locate a meadow. Therein, they find a bunch of trailers and broken down cars. While inside the largest of the trails, Andrew captures footage of the door mysteriously closing. From Andy's point of view, only Mike can be seen rushing back to the large trailer, after heading Andrew's pleas for help. When Mike goes to open the trailer up, a figure similar to the one taunting Andy pops out prompting Mike to shoot him. The bullet grazes Andrew's arm. Andy freaks out and runs to help Andrew, where he discovers yet another operator symbol within the trailer. They leave, panicked, while Mike presses the fact that what he shot at was not Andrew. ' ???' (Possibly October 8th, or 9th, 2012) In footage edited by Joe, (denoted by a lack of text framing - the date is not recorded) Andy is walking back home when he notices his backdoor is already open and the power is out. He enters his garage, only to find one of the walls covered in papers with the operator symbols, troubled journal entries and poorly scrawled drawings. Suddenly, the same mysterious figure confronts attacks Andy. The camera cuts out after severe distortion. As it cuts back, Joe is seen entering Andy's house, immediately calling out for Andy. As he wanders into the garage, having eyed the camera on the ground, he is startled by the papers covering the wall. Unnerved by the appearance of blood and multiple references to the marsh, he assumes Andy is missing and that the blood is his. Then he sees a message intended for him: Three sheets asking whether he's seen "this man", denoted by the operator symbol, another claiming "We Know You Have, Joseph." and a final picture suggesting the marsh. As he collects himself, Joe finally sees the mysterious figure that has been continuously stalking Andy and flees with the camera and Andy's flashlight in tow. Dialzerox posts a response video "b0zo." with a man in a clown mask taunting Joe to come. A static frame appears with what looks like Andy with blood on his face. ' ??? (Possibly October 10th, or 11th, 2012)' Joe decides to go back to the Marsh to find Andy using the clues on the papers that he found on Andy's wall. Armed with a camera, flashlight and a sword, Joe enters the Marsh. During the walk he hears a very high pitched laugh and then hears footsteps. Joe, knowing the layout of the Marsh decides to go back the other way to cut off who he believes is Bozo. During his walk he hears behind him yet another laugh and see's a figure in the distance begin to run away. Joe takes chase only to get the jumpscare of his life by Bozo on the footpath. Joe falls and Bozo mocks him then runs off into the distance. Joe continues down the path and finally arrives at the little stone structure in the Marsh where he see's Andy passed out. Joe jumps down and goes up to Andy only to turn around to see Bozo standing directly in front of him. Joe swings his sword (still in the holdster) at Bozo who dodges the attack and tackles Joe down. The camera distorts and all we hear is muffled attack sounds. The camera is picked back up by Bozo who films Joe. Bozo picks up the sword that is on the ground and is about to cut Joe, but suddenly Andy tackles Bozo giving them time to escape. After running off towards the car Joe films Andy and asks if he is ok. Andy is not in the right frame of mind and brushes off the question. As they return back to the car Andy states "He has her." Joes asks "Who?" Andy states, "Amanda, he has Amanda man!." Another video is added later from September 17th 2012, one day before the channel was opened. This video shows Andy and Amanda hanging out. Andy explains how he is going to post vlog and "it's going to be madness," Amanda replies with "Real Madness!" During this video Amanda looks out the window and the camera becomes distorted. She also talks about a news story she heard about how a girl was kidnapped around St.Martin's. ' ??? (Possibly October 18th, 2012)' Andy and Joe are talking about where Amanda could possibly be. And wants to go back to the Marsh but Joe declines the idea. Joe states that Bozo has lead them to where they need to go and he hasn't said a word. "If this is the game you think it is... then the Marsh is played out." Joe explains to Andy. Suddenly during their walk Joe suddenly disappears leaving Andy truly Alone. In the comments of the video (014 - Alone) the commenters explain that Andy needs to go to the Marsh to save Joe. Dialzerox comments back mocking the commenters. joe went missing, where did he go? the marsh,﻿ they all cry, the marsh, the marshywarshywarshhehehehehehehehehehehe don't listen to the cries of the ignorant, mr warski ' ??? (Possibly October 20th, 21st, or 22nd 2012- Video seems to not be in chronological order)' (015 - Escape) This video seems to be cut differently then most of the videos. It cuts between a vlog by Andy, Andy getting attacked by Slenderman and suicide attempts by Andy. And gets attacked by Slenderman giving him a sickness that makes him cough up absurd amounts of blood. Andy seems to not be able to take it anymore and attempts to kill himself by cutting his own wrists. Cutting back to the vlog Andy states "He won't let me," lifting up his arm showing the cut fully bandaged up. The video ends with what seems to be several suicide attempts by Andy. ' October 28th, 2012' Joe posts a video (016 - Lost) in which he talks about what happened. He doesn't recall a lot of things but does remember running away from someone and getting his face bashed in. The doctor said three of his ribs were broken and he suffered a mild concussion. On top of that, Joe sounds like he is losing it. He states that he saw Amanda. He ends with, "I don't know what to do... as long as he doesn't find me." ' ??? (Sometime Before October 28th 2012)' A video is posted (By either Bozo or Dialzerox on realmadnessx) in which we see Bozo beating the hell out of Joe. Before Bozo can "finish" the job he looks over and get's scared and stops what he is doing and Joe suddenly disappears. The camera cut's out and back to an unknown location where someone is filming Joe standing there. The voice seems to tell us it is Bozo. Joe looks around and seems afraid. Bozo laughs causing Joe to run and get chased. Joe manages to slip away. The camera cut's out and back to the original location where Bozo picks up the camera and aims it in a direction where Amanada is staring aimlessly. ' ??? (Most likely November 3rd 2012)' Joe and Andy are in Andy's room discussing something mid conversation. Joe asks "Are you sure you wanna do this?" Andy says "Yes." Andrew comes over and Andy discuss' how he wants normalcy. He wants things to be the way they were before everything started. Andy tells Andrew to call Nick to apologize and get their friendship back together. Andrew agrees and calls Nick and asks for them to meet up. Andy suggests that Joe and himself stay back while they patch things up. They arrive at Brickyard to talk. Joe and Andy are much furthur then Andrew at this point and they discuss something that seems to be a sinister plan. Joe goes with Andrew as Nick is coming closer. Andy is nowhere to be seen. During Andrew's apology Andy comes out with a baseball bat and knocks Nick out. Andrew and him have a fight, Andrew suggests that Andy was using him. After a argument Andrew decides (unwillingly) to help Joe and Andy out. The bring Nick to Andy's garge and tie him up and the video cut there. ' ??? (Most likely November 4th 2012)' With Nick in captivity, Andy and Joe (alongside Andrew) try and get information out of Nick. At first Nick is not helping but finally gives in. He talks about the film he was shooting in the Marsh with a few crew members and people started going crazy. He said they started having "violant tendancies" toward each other. He then explains how he ran because he was scared something would happen to him. "Even the director was acting agitated..." he explains. He give Andy and Joe the house address to the director and tells them he will know much more then himself. ' December 11th, 2012' Andy makes a vlog talking about how the Director was never at his house. However once calling Nick and asking him to set up a meeting with the director and plays a message left by him. Andy seems very on edge. December 13th, 2012 Andy is going to meet the director and decideds to bring Mike along for protection in case The Director tries anything fishy. Mike arrives at Andy's house and Andy asks him if he brought his gun. Mike flips out on Andy telling him that the last time Andy posted the video where he shot Andrew it sent him to jail. Mike is forgiving though and says he will still help Andy. They meet with the director, Duncan, at a local McDonalds. Andy presses him about what happened during the filming of their student film. Duncan explains how everyone began to go a little crazy and stopped showing up. He explains that there is something he should show the boys that will explain what is going on. At first Andy and Mike are not sure if they should trust him but finally they go with him. He brings them to Brick-Yard where in a sudden moment he knocks Mike down with a Night Stick. He then goes towards Andy explaining that if "The Pale Mother Fucker" has no one to follow, he won't exsist anymore, therefore he is going to kill Andy. Andy yells, "It's not the people he's following, it's that symbol." Duncan doesn't want to hear it and is still walking towards Andy. Andy kneels down and draws the symbol on the ground which summons Slenderman and attack Duncan. Andy runs away leaving Duncan and Mike. January 3th, 2013 Bozo posts a video entitled w4rning in which tells Andy that he shouldn't have drawn the symbol. He wants Andy to just die. January 5th, 2013 Joe returns to Andy's house and they discuss about how many symbols they have found. During the discussion the camera begins to mess up distorting what they are talking about. Joe and Andy enter his room - something is not right. All the furniture is covered in white cloths and Slenderman is standing in the room. It feels like a dream. January 19th, 2013 Andy is working on a map of Mississauga and marking down where he found all the symbols. Suddenly there is a knock on the door - Andrew is there and apon Andy opening the door Andrew burst in stabbing Andy. Andrew explains how Andy is the reason that everyone is missing and/or dead and he is afraid he is next. Andy grabs the marker and runs upstairs locking himself in the bathroom. He draws the symbol which somehow sends him into a dream like version of his house. Andrew is no longer knocking on the door. He steps out into his living room. Everything is covered in white sheets and gone. Suddenly everything turns back to normal and Andrew is still knocking hard on the door trying to break into the washroom but Andy is now standing behind him. As Andrew looks back they are teleported back to the dream like world and Slenderman grabs Andrew by his neck and pulls Andrew back while Andy is teleported back to the normal world. It ends with Andy falling on the ground. February 14th, 2013 Andy makes a video talking about how he has discovered to go into another dimension. He proves it in the video "Reality" where he shows him drawing the symbol which send him back into the dream like state. He films around him showing the city being empty and the earth sits in the sky - showing a serpertation of dimesions. June 20th, 2013 Andy posts a video. He and another unknown girl are running through the woods. It cuts between Andy making a vlog - talking about how he has ruined everything. He says that he was used to go into "the other plane" to leave both dimensions open to each other. He has let something into our dimension... something horrible.